


A -Link to You

by Viiolentviixen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, CEO Lexa (The 100), Clexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Head Injury, I’ll add more tags as needed, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Meet the Family, Mistaken Identity, POV Alternating, Pining Lexa, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, aden and raven are team clexa, pretty funny, sexy clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viiolentviixen/pseuds/Viiolentviixen
Summary: When Clarke’s daily routine gets interrupted by the beautiful fellow passenger she’s been crushing on her life becomes a whirlwind of complications! She’s thrown into a situation that she can’t find an escape from as one stupid picture leads everyone to believe she’s someone she’s not. It doesn’t help that her so called best friends go along with it and throw her under the bus just to see what happens. Nothing should happen but utter disgrace is what Clarke expects but what Clarke doesn’t expect is to fall in love.





	1. Clarke

The -Link to You  
Chapter One: Clarke 

It was becoming uncomfortably stuffy as hustling people packed into Polis’s metro-link. Clarke tapped her foot unconsciously while adjusting her headphones. She sat anxiously, her piercing blue eyes scanning the crowd. Would she be able to catch a glimpse of her mystery girl today? Clarke could only hope. It would certainly be the highlight of her day, but was somewhat disappointed when she heard the muffled announcement of the “doors were now closing.” 

To say Clarke become obsessed with this unknown beautiful woman was an understatement. Even her best friends, Raven and Octavia gave her shit for it all the time. Just like this morning they hounded her before she left.

“Grow some damn balls Clarke and talk to her, Jesus— get her damn name at least cause this is pathetic!” Raven demanded. 

“She’s got a point Clarke, I mean how many times have you sketched her?” Octaiva added cringing at Clarke. 

“Your goddamn right, I have a point! I’m fuckin’ brilliant but does she listen to me — NOPE! Raven said emphasizing the pop of the P. Seriously Clarke stop being a fucking creeper! I mean who goes out of their way just to draw a complete stranger!” 

“A Stalker” Octavia smirked as she bit into her toast. 

“Will you two leave me the hell alone. God, what is it gang up on Clarke today?” Clarke snapped back. 

“Oh that’s everyday babe” Raven winked at her and high-fived O across the counter. 

“You two are insufferable!” Clarke grunted as she grabbed her bag to leave. 

“Love you too! Say hi to your nameless beauty for us! She heard Raven and O laughing as she slammed the door. 

Stepping outside Clarke snuggled deeper in her bomber jacket as the fall breeze whipped around her. She couldn’t help but smile while she walked to the station. “Assholes!” Clarke muttered under her breathe.

Clarke didn’t care with all the crap her friends gave her over her new hobby as Raven put it “creepin’ on strangers.” Clarke rolled her eyes as she could hear Raven’s voice in her head. She’d gotten use to being teased with those two. They’ve all been best friends for what feels like forever to Clarke. 

The three of them been together since the first grade. It was a tiny Raven that was being picked on; because she was wearing a leg brace. Clarke didn’t know what came over her, but as soon as the main bully pushed Raven, Clarke stormed over to the scene and yelled.

“Hey you!” Getting the attention of the kid picking on Raven. 

Clarke snapped and in one split second all hell broke loose on the playground. Clarke threw a ball hard, smacking the kid square in the face and a bundle of fury with dark hair; later introduced as Octavia tackled his would be sidekick. 

A shocked but awestruck Clarke side glanced at a toothless grinning Octavia, who in turn nodded to back her up. Both girls stood over the groveling little punks and Clarke shouted.

“She’s our friend! She took Raven’s tiny hand in hers. You be mean to her again and we will end you!” Clarke turned and led Raven away with O right behind them. 

And that was that, they’ve been inseparable since. They became Clarke’s family and vice versa. Clarke was fiercely protective and loyal, even at the young age of five. Once you became her people you were in for life whether you liked it or not. Granted they bickered like no tomorrow and drove each other crazy throughout the years but that never dampen their sisterly bond. Now eighteen years later they shared a three bedroom condo just outside the city of Polis; and only God knew the reason why they agreed to live together, because they were all crazy in Clarke’s mind. 

Clarke’s mind shifted to thoughts of her mystery girl once again. She didn’t know why she couldn’t work up the courage to talk to her. Clarke never had any problem with that department. She’d approached enough woman and men before to know she had some tricks up her sleeve. She knew she was beautiful and Clarke wasn’t cocky just confident, but something about this girl made her question herself. “Maybe I’m just rusty” Clarke wondered.

No, rust had nothing to do with it. Clarke knew this girl had a uniqueness about her that she couldn’t quite pin point. It seemed like the girl had a -I don’t care what the world thinks attitude-and Clarke liked that a lot, hell it even intimidated her a bit. So instead of approaching her, Clarke sat back and observed. 

That’s how Clarke’s creeper status came to be. She couldn’t help herself when she sketched brief images of the beauty without a name. Its been a few weeks now since she first started “so why quit now” Clarke thought to herself. Even though Clarke hadn’t seen her yet, she wanted to be prepared just in case. “God I am pathetic!” Clarke shook her head while she took out her sketch book along with her beloved pencils. 

She began doodling getting a feel for her surroundings but her focus shifted on a cute old lady crocheting; her bifocals ever so slightly slipping to the tip of her nose. She bit her lip in concentration as she outlined the woman’s face. Clarke was having a little bit of trouble getting the correct lighting in the detailed older woman. Deciding to leave it be and take a break, she released a huff of frustration as she placed the book down in her lap.

The side window was refreshingly cool when Clarke rested her head against it. She caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection “I look like crap.” Clarke sighed, she touched the dark circles under her eyes and had a feeling today was going to be rough. A little rest couldn’t hurt, she decided, closing her brilliant sky eyes briefly. 

The train reached the next stop causing an exchange of people, Clarke noted the announcement of the stop and knew she had another fifteen minuets until it was her turn to get off. She felt movement beside her and paid no mind as someone took the open seat next to her. 

“You’re quite talented.” A soft voice interrupted Clarke’s moment of tranquility. 

Clarke smiled and took out one of her headphones “Sorry wha—“ Clarke’s mind short circuited leaving her mouth hanging open in surprise as she came face to face with her mystery girl. “Oh my God! Pull yourself together.” Clarke thought as she closed her mouth quickly to form a coherent response.

“Hey! Hi!” Clarke mentally slapped herself as the words came out. Did she still have time to crawl under the seat? Thank God, that Raven and Octavia weren’t here to see this because Clarke was positive she’d die of embarrassment. Clarke knew that even her ears were probably beet red as she looked at the woman next to her. 

She chuckled and glanced down at Clarke’s sketchbook. “You’re cute and talented.” She smiled back at Clarke. Clarke’s eyes bulged out as she stared at her. “I’ve seen you here before.” She added, while she tucked her wild untamed hair to the side.

Clarke cleared her throat. “Um thank you and yeah, I take this train every morning. I’m Clarke.” Clarke beamed at her as she extended her hand. 

“Luna.” She introduced herself as her soft hand shook Clarke’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not who you were expecting?!? 
> 
> Bare with me..this is my first piece of work! Let me know what you think? Should I continue?


	2. Lexa

The -Link to You  
Chapter Two: Lexa 

Lexa took in a deep breath trying to control the emotions that were boiling to the surface. She’d been listening to the conference call for over an hour and it was going in circles. Hearing Nia Queen try and manipulate the conversation to her selfish wants was causing Lexa a headache mainly due to grinding her teeth in annoyance. 

“That’s why ladies and gentlemen the merger with Mt. Weather Corporation would significantly expand our stock values.” Nia said eerily. 

“Their product hasn’t even been tested yet. We have no idea the reaction it will have, or complications?” Anya cautioned. Lexa heard Anya’s tone and knew that her patience with Nia had worn off as well. 

“This discussion is leading us nowhere. We will talk more about the possibility of a merger in a later meeting as of now it’s a solid no until further notice.” Lexa declared with full authority.

Lexa heard the mumbling of Nia’s disagreement but said nothing more. The called ended and Lexa immediately rang her assistant Harper. 

“Harper what’s on my agenda for the rest of the day? Anything dire? Lexa waited as she heard Harper clicking away. 

“No. Just some routine stand ins” Harper replied. 

“Great, cancel everything I’m heading out early.” Lexa stated as she took the elegant suit jacket off her chair. 

“You got it Commander!” Harper teased at the nickname bestowed upon her.

Lexa buttoned the mid section of her blazer, quickly glancing at herself in the mirror. Her grey three piece suit was beautifully tailored to be snug against her toned body. She stood at about 5’7 but the extra inches from her heels were making her more impressive. Lexa ran her fingers through her wavy chestnut hair bringing it over her shoulder. Her full lips curved up in a smirk, knowing full well the havoc she caused on women’s hearts. 

She reached inside her jacket pocket for her cell phone, realizing she never sent off the text she meant to as soon as the conference call ended. 

Lexa: Arkadia? I’m buying...

Lexa instantly saw the bubble of the three little dots on her phone knowing any second she’d have a response. 

A: I’d thought you’d never ask?! Hell, I’ll be taking those straight up. After what we just dealt with maybe we should just order a whole bottle. 

Lexa: straight up huh? Is that what you do these days :p and yes agreed the whole bottle it is than. 

A: Ha Ha very funny...I’m not actually laughing tho! :| meet you there in 30?

Lexa was a little more relaxed now as she finished texting Anya. They agreed to having a drink, well now a bottle at Arkadia; the hottest new gay friendly bar in Polis. It also helped that she invested in a percentage of the bar, due to it being owned by her cousin Lincoln; not to mention he was Anya’s brother. So that bottle would definitely be on the house, Lexa grinned as she rode the elevator down to the parking lot. 

Lexa didn’t considered herself as flashy or flaunting as most people thought she was. Most people never really saw Lexa for herself. They saw what they wanted to see and Lexa was completely ok with that. It made it easier for her to be ruthless as she climbed to the top in the business world. Not that it was easy, she fought to the nail to get where she was and she’d be damn if someone made her feel ashamed or guilty for the things she worked so hard for.

The public painted her image out to be a cold heartless bitch that inherited her family’s company. That wasn’t the case; it was actually suppose to be her sister that took over but her sister wanted no part in running the business. She fled to who knows where? Lexa wanted to believe her sister came to the realization that Lexa was born to lead their family’s company and didn’t want to stand in the way. 

She really hasn’t spoken to her sister since and that was two years ago. Maybe Lexa was still a little sore at her sister for leaving. Lexa shrugged the tension she held off while she push started her Lexus LC coupe; because why wouldn’t there be a Lexus for Lexa, she smiled hearing the same exact words in her head at the moment of her purchase. 

Lexa arrived at the bar in record time. It was mainly due to the hour and how little traffic there was, not that Lexa was speeding or anything. She removed her aviators and her ditched her blazer. Lexa adjusted her vest and the ruffled blouse underneath while she headed to the vip entrance of the bar.

The atmosphere of the bar was cozy and welcoming, and Lexa was certain it was bound to become livelier later on. She sat on a stool at the end of bar waiting for the familiar chiseled owner behind it to notice her. 

“Lexa! Lincoln smiled at her with affection. What can I get you?” 

Lexa slightly nodded at the bottle to the right of Lincoln but it was her expressive green eyes that lead him straight to the Jameson bottle. 

“Ah, it’s one of those days huh? I expect to see my sister here any minute than.” Lincoln said as he placed a glass in front of her. 

As if on cue, the door opened and Anya strolled in. She crossed her long legs as she sat down next to Lexa. Her dirty blonde hair was half up and half down, leaving her sharp cheekbones out on full display. She rolled up her white long sleeved dress shirt as she greet them.

“Hey! She glanced at Lexa. Linc’ you better start pourin’!” 

“On it” Lincoln flipped the bottle in the air, show boating his bartender skills as he snatched it behind his back. 

“No need for the theatrics Lincoln, just leave the bottle and I’ll pour them myself.” Anya snickered. 

“Yeah, but I gotta keep the ladies swooning!” Lincoln said while winking at a group of girls towards the middle of the bar. 

Lexa sipped the chilled whiskey as she wanted to say that the girls were most likely swooning over her and Anya but didn’t want to kill Lincoln’s ego. Her eyes wondered over the group of women, pausing on a lovely brunette, “maybe later.” Lexa hummed to herself. 

“Your looking good Anya.” Lexa said focusing again on Lincoln and her. 

“Thanks Lexa, but I always look good!” Anya exclaimed while she downed the remains of her drink. 

“Um...I beg to differ” Lincoln interrupted as he poured the refills.

“Shut up Lincoln!” Anya growled back. Lexa sighed in content while the corners of lips shifted upwards in the sibling bickering. 

Lincoln’s heartily laugh echoed across the bar . “So— do I even ask what brings you guys here?” 

“Nia Cunt-Ass Queen is what!” Anya muttered into the whiskey glass. 

“ANYA!” Lexa warned as her eyebrows arched above her fiery emerald eyes.

“Sorry Lex— but you know I’m right.” Anya apologized. 

“Okay, enough talk of work yes? Lincoln nodded to his family members. “Did you guys get Luna’s picture? Crazy huh?” 

Lexa’s head snapped up at the mention of Luna, and caught Anya frantically waving her hands signaling no to Lincoln. What the hell did these two know about her long lost sister? Lexa glared at the two of them as they both cowered away from her. Lexa was gonna get the answer she wanted and if she needed to beat it out of them she would. It had been a while since she fought them of course but she could take ‘em, Lexa thought as she sized the both of them up.

“One of you better start explaining or show me this goddamn picture! Lexa shouted through the silence as she mimicked Anya from earlier; gulping down the liquid fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna is Lexa’s sister????  
> And is anyone else dying to know about Luna’s picture? 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m ecstatic with all the kudos, hits and comments! Thank you guys so much, it means a lot! Now I’ll will try my hardest to complete the next two chapters! ;)


	3. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you guys for continued love and support! I hope you enjoy Chapter 3!

A -Link to You  
Chapter 3: Clarke 

Clarke was trying to contain her excitement but she was a smiling fool. “Luna” Clarke played the name in her head, even her name was beautiful. She couldn’t wait to tell Raven and Octavia and shut them up finally. Well they would still find something to tease her about but it was a victory in Clarke’s mind. 

“So Clarke, you’re an artist?” Luna asked as Clarke realized they were still holding each other’s hands. 

“Sorry I was just thinking your beautiful. Clarke let go of her hand quickly as her eyes grew twice as large realizing what she said. Sh–Shit! I meant Luna, your name, I mean obviously that’s your name”—she paused cursing herself for being a helpless idiot, yup Raven and O will definitely continue to tease me for this, no problem there she thought as she caught her breath. 

“I just meant Luna is a beautiful name.” Clarke said as she sank a bit in her chair defeated.

Clarke jumped as she heard Luna break out in fit of laughter. Clarke turned into a tomato as she felt the heat throughout her entire body. Luna was laughing at her and she didn’t blame her. “What the hell is wrong with me?” Clarke turned to face the window again.

“Oh no, Clarke please—Luna stumbled wiping a tear away from her eye. I swear I’m not laughing at you Clarke. It’s just, you made my day is all and I was thinking the same thing Clarke.” 

“You were?” Clarke asked

“Yes, that your name is beautiful.” Luna winked at her. 

“Very smooth. Clarke smiled at her, And I guess you can same that I am at least for now, to answer your question.” 

“Thank you, right well Clarke the artist, so I take it you have a gallery downtown than?” Luna asked curiously.

Clarke chuckled before answering. “No, afraid not. I teach art at Trikru Community Center for the youth outreach program. I just think it’s amazing that a company as big as Trikru gives so much back to the city.” Clarke rambled as she looked over at Luna.

Clarke noticed a sudden sadness that came over Luna but as quickly as it arrived it vanished with Luna smiling back at her.

“That is wonderful. I didn’t know that Trikru built a Center, it’s been a while since I’ve been in Polis. 

“Really! Clarke exclaimed. What is it that you do, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Nothing at the moment. I’ve just been traveling for the last two years. Luna cleared her throat. I–I came back here to fix a mistake I made. She added rather vaguely. 

“Wow traveling huh? That sounds amazing! And Luna—Clarke made sure she had her full attention. We’re human, we all make mistakes and how we deal with those mistakes helps us grow into the person we’re meant to become.” Clarke nudged her shoulder in reassurance. 

“I can see that your a great teacher Clarke, on top of being a wonderful person. And yes traveling is amazing! I’ve learn so much about the world and about myself. I just recent got back from Spain. Luna pulled out her phone, handing it to Clarke. “Just swipe to the left.”

Clarke continued swiping as she saw beautiful landscapes, buildings and some of Spain’s culture, but what got Clarke’s interest was every so often she’d find a picture of Luna with a random person. There was one of her and what Clarke assumed was a taxi driver, another with a middle aged woman both holding cocktails, and Clarke finally landed on Luna with a gorgeous woman whose bronze skinned glowed from the sunset. 

“These are incredible Luna. May I ask who those people are in the pictures?” Clarke hesitated while handing the phone back to Luna. 

“Ah, yeah of course. She smiled reflecting on her memories. So, you might think I’m weird or whatever but whenever I connect or get a vibe from someone I try and capture those moments I have with them. Is that weird? I mean I basically have complete strangers on my phone.” Luna asked 

“Oh you have no idea the level of weird your dealing with, I have about ten sketches of your face.” Clarke thought to herself as she put her sketchbook back in her bag in preparation for her stop coming up. 

“No, it’s not weird at all. It’s incredible really, you’re getting to keep a moment you found inspiring forever.” Clarke grinned.

“Actually Clarke—Luna fumbled with her pocket as she pulled her phone out once again. Could I take a picture with you?” Luna asked as her cheeks grew a little rosy. 

“Oh no, I’m a mes–“ 

“No, you’re stunning Clarke! Please?” Luna insisted. 

“Well if you put it that way, how can I say no?” Clarke replied cheerfully.

Luna scooted closer wrapping her arm around Clarke’s shoulders and held the phone with her left hand. Clarke entered cloud nine being so close to Luna, her nose was delighted with the sweet flowery scent lingering off her. She barely registered Luna asking if she was ready before counting to three. It wasn’t hard for Clarke to smile as the flash went off, Clarke just prayed that she didn’t come out looking goofy. 

“Thank you Clarke!” Luna beamed at her. I could send it to you if you’d like?” 

“Your Welcome, and yes I’d like that very much! Clarke gushed as Luna handed her the phone once again to have Clarke enter her number in the new message. 

“Now arriving at Ark Boulevard” The train’s announcement interrupted them. Clarke gathered up her belongings as the train slowed.

“This is me” Clarke shrugged towards the doors. 

“Clarke—Luna blurted while she scratched her neck nervously. Would it be presumptuous of me to ask if I could meet you back at this stop to take the train back together? I could bring coffee or something? 

Clarke stood up with her bag as her smile reached her twinkling blue eyes. The train jerked while it came to a complete stop, the other passengers wanting off crowded the doors. 

“Yes! That would be wonderful. Clarke replied as the doors opened. I’ll be back to catch the 6:05 departure from this same stop.” 

“I’ll be here.” Luna said as Clarke made her way off the train. 

Clarke smiled back at Luna, waving to her as she stepped off the train. She watched as the doors closed once again to see Luna’s small wave. Clarke laughed as the metro-Link sped up down the tracks. “Today is going to be wonderful” She thought as she headed down the stairs to the busy city streets. 

She heard the ding of her phone while she made her way over to the community center. She saw a new message from an unknown number when she pulled her phone out. Clarke saw the picture of Luna and herself and had to admit it was a fantastic photo she quickly save the number as Luna before reading the message below it. 

Luna: see I told u..u were stunning ;)

Clarke grinned stupidly at her, just outside the center. She decided before entering and putting her phone away that she’d send a text with an image attached to her two annoying best friends. 

Group Message: Ray & O  
Clarke: I got more than just a name biaaaattchesss!! ;p 

Clarke walked blissfully into the building, determined to rub her good mood off on some of her troubled students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t help but find Clarke adorable!!   
> Let me know what you think?


	4. Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may or may not give you some feels?! I don’t know though...but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> And always thanks for the love! Let me know how you feel about this one?!

A -Link to You  
Chapter 4: Lexa 

Lexa desperately needed a distraction and given she was still at the bar it wouldn’t be to hard to get one; that maybe later brunette was about to become a Ms.right now she thought as she made eye contact with her once again. 

She was still processing the information she received from Anya; waiting impatiently for her drinks, she was still on edge. She needed to calm down but the scenes from earlier kept relaying in her head.

Anya glared at Lincoln once more while he stood holding his hands up in surrender. “Lexa— she paused giving Lexa her full attention, It’s not something to get upset about, so don’t get upset.” 

“Right because telling someone not to get upset before hand doesn’t make them on the verge of being angry. Just spit it out!” Lexa sneered back gripping her empty glass harder. 

“Give me that, before you shattered it. Lincoln said reaching for the glass. And why don’t you guys head upstairs to talk.” He motioned them to the door beside the bar.

Lexa had been tempted to throw the glass against the wall but ended up sliding it over to Lincoln. She was trying to reining in her rage, but she felt the balance of her emotions teetering and knew that whatever this was, was about to set her off. 

She felt Anya stand up next to her, making her way to the door leading up to the bar’s office. Lexa hesitated at the door looking back at Lincoln, who gave her a nod of encouragement; she took a deep breath in before heading up the stairs. 

Her viridescent irises were adjusting to the brighter room while Lexa closed the door behind her. The room was decent in size with a modernized design to it. Lincoln’s desk was set up in the corner by the window over looking the bar. A couch and two chairs separated by a centered table were in the middle of the room. Anya was looking in the small fridge placed in the opposite corner of the desk. 

“You want a water?” She asked looking up quickly.

“No” Lexa answered tight lipped. She took a seat on the couch irritably waiting for Anya.

Anya sat down next her, placing the bottle of water on the table. She ran a hand quickly through her hair as she sighed.

“Look, she paused making eye contact with Lexa. I know you’re still not over Luna leaving but it’s been two years Lex, you have to let it go, separate your feelings from duty.” 

“I AM MORE THAN CAPABLE OF SEPARATING FEELINGS FROM DUTY! Lexa flew up from the couch as her emotions broke through. I’M THE ONE WHO TOOK OVER FOR OUR PARENTS. I TOOK CARE OF THEIR FUNERAL ARRANGEMENTS, SHE DIDN’T EVEN ATTEND ANYA! SHE JUST LEFT, SHE LEFT—Me!” She choked on the last few words, she felt her eyes burn from refusing the tears that wanted out. Anya was taken back by her usually stoic cousin’s sudden explosion but she remained silent; her eyes never leaving Lexa. 

Lexa didn’t even realize she was pacing back and forth as she continued to pour out everything she kept bottled up, her voice was coarse from shouting. 

“She was the one person who should have been there for me, the one person with same connection to our par–parents— Lexa stammered as she collected herself. Sh-She was the one person I thought I could count on my own fucking sister, but I was wrong. Not even a word, just gone Anya. She ran away from the problems. I don’t think I can forgive her, I hat—she stopped short of saying anything else, she didn’t know if that’s what she truly felt or if it was just the anger she held.

Lexa felt the heaviness she’d been carrying lift a little as she finally sat down beside Anya. She grabbed the water in front them, opening it to feel the coolness against her throat. “She got this for me knowing I was gonna need it.” She thought to herself as she took a drink. Lexa feeling her anger diminish somewhat as Anya placed her hand on her shoulder to comfort her. 

“W-Why do the people I care for the most always end up leaving me? Lexa whispered. Costia was right, love is weakness.” 

“Lexa, NO! That piece of shit wasn’t worthy of you! Anya fumed as anger flashed before her eyes. I swear if I ever get my hands on her—Anya stopped for moment gathering her thoughts as her heart broke for her cousin.

“Listen Lex, Luna fucked up but she’s not Cos-that woman, she would never deliberately betray your trust or use and abuse you like that.” Anya huffed out her frustration before continuing.

“I mean, Luna failed you but regardless she’s your sister, she’s your blood and she’s gonna have to live with what she did. That’s on her and I can guarantee that; that guilt is eating at her everyday, how could it not? She left her baby sister to pick up the broken pieces alone. Hell, I wanted to strangle her for the longest time, but she had her reasons and one day she’s going to try and explain that to you but you have to give her the chance Lexa!” Anya pulled Lexa to her, embracing her fully and Lexa trembled as she finally allowed herself to feel Anya’s love and support for her. 

“Now are you ready for the answer to your original question? Anya released her hold on her. I mean, I know this will probably get you worked up again but you do deserve to know.”

“What did Lincoln and you receive from Luna?” Lexa finally said. 

“This!” Anya handed Lexa her phone. 

Lexa stared down at the image on the phone. It was Luna and it seemed to Lexa that she hadn’t changed at all besides her hair being more wild than she remembered. She looked happy and had a huge show of pearly white teeth that reached her caramel eyes. And deep down Lexa knew she was legitimately happy for her but her pain at the moment wouldn’t allow her to admit it. 

Lexa finally took noticed of the woman cheek to cheek with her. She felt a sudden string tug deep in her chest as she stared into the big cerulean eyes. She was gorgeous, her blonde hair was in a messy bun with a few dangling stands curving around her smooth face. Lexa’s gaze slowed, stopping on lips that she desperately wanted to feel against her own. Almost immediately Lexa dismissed the thought while she read the message below the image.

Luna: Meet the girl I’m gonna marry!

Lexa reread the message and both times got the same dreaded knot in the pit of her stomach. She instantly squashed the burning ember, refusing the feeling all together and summed it up as nothing to worry about. She was about to hand the phone back to Anya but saw a few previous texts before the picture and it released her fury all over again. 

“WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK ANYA?!” Lexa yelled tossing the phone down on the couch. Anya was surprised by Lexa’s outburst but she was quick to realize why.

“You’ve been in contact with her this whole time?”

“No, Lexa I told you I was furious with her. I ignored her at first.” Anya was quick to respond.

“At first?” Lexa spat back. 

“All she sent was her current location or that she was ok. Than she started asking about you, if you were alright. I told her to ask you herself. Fuck! I’m sorry Lexa she asked me not to say anything. Anya looked up seeing the pain in the green eyes. Lexa wait!” Anya sprang up as Lexa bolted to the door.

“No Anya! You know what, I’ve had enough for one night. Lexa gripped the handle of the door —I need to go.” 

That was it, the scene was on repeat in Lexa’s head and it wouldn’t shut off, so here she was at the bar looking for any way to shut it off. She had too many unanswered question circulating in her mind. Why didn’t Anya tell her? Why didn’t Luna just reach out to her, even though Lexa probably wouldn’t have responded. Was Luna really getting married? Is that why Luna came back to say hey look at me I’m happy and in love? Than that brought Lexa to the thought of Luna’s fiancée, the stunning blonde she saw in the photo. She consumed Lexa’s mind with her sky like eyes, those kissable lips and it was starting to pissing her off. “God this is such a mess!” Lexa thought to herself.

Lincoln tried to approach Lexa when she first came back to the bar but she dismissed him entirely as she headed over to Nyko the other bartender working. 

“Hey Lexa! You want me to go get Lincoln for ya?” The bearded man asked. 

“No! Can you just get me three double shots of tequila and a beer.” She didn’t mean to snap at the man but it just flowed out from her. 

Taken back by her aggressiveness he simply obliged, not even asking what she preferred; which Lexa appreciated. She nodded her thanks to him as the drinks were placed in front of her and left her to attend the other customers. The first shot stung as the bite worked its way down warming her stomach. The second and third went down a hell of a lot easier. “Now thats better” Lexa mind was a bit fuzzy just like she wanted it to be. She knew Anya and Lincoln were probably keeping a close eye on her but she could care less what they said or thought at the moment. 

“You wanna dance?” A shy voice interrupted Lexa’s next train of thoughts.

Ah, it was the brunette she side glanced earlier. Lexa held the girl’s gaze and saw the blush reach the nape of her neck. “Well than”Lexa thought as she gave her a small smile. 

“I’d love to.” 

Lexa felt the difference in temperature, reaching the dance floor. Her senses were blasted by the thuds of the bass and sweat that was in the air. She swayed and bobbed to the music as the brunette moved in closer. The girl turned swiftly pressing her back against Lexa’s front. 

Lexa had to give it to it her, she knew what she was doing. Lexa moved her hands slowly down her slim waist finally resting them on her hips while the girl’s ass pressed more firmly into her. They ended up grinding for a few more songs as Lexa felt the effects of the alcohol kick in. 

Lexa needed the sense of control and if this was her way to reach that again, so be it. She moved the brunette’s sticky hair to the side moving her plump lips to the girl’s ear. 

“Would you like to come with me upstairs?” Lexa tickled her ear with her breath.

The brunette shuttered against her as Lexa heard the quiet yes in reply. That’s all Lexa needed as she spun them around quickly leading them through the door that lead to the office, Lexa not so much as glancing to see if Anya and Lincoln saw. She didn’t care at this point she needed one thing and she was about to take it. 

Lexa simultaneously pinned the brunette against the door closing it behind them. The girl barely had time to gasp before her lips were captured by Lexa’s. Lexa’s tongue worked it’s wonders before biting the other girl’s lip causing her to whimper. Lexa smirked, finally feeling at ease again as she sucked and nipped her way down the brunette’s neck. She placed her thigh firmly between the girl’s legs against her center which Lexa was rewarded by a moan that escaped from the pinned brunette. 

Lexa’s was lifting the girl’s shirt and bra to allow her mouth enough access to the exposed pink stiffness but her moment of sexual bliss was cut off by the excessive pounding from behind the door. “Someone better be dead or whoever’s behind the door is about to be.” Lexa thought as she tried to ignore the pounding. 

“LEXA!” 

“Fuck off Anya!” Lexa growled. 

“LEXA, SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!” Anya yelled with urgency.

Lexa backed away from the brunette; who hurried away from the door adjusting herself completely embarrassed. She opened the door to a worrisome Anya. 

“It’s Luna.” She said 

“I’ve heard enough about—“ 

“Lex, there’s been an accident! Anya cut her off.

“WHAT?” Lexa asked instantly feeling as if someone poured a bucket of ice water over her. 

“We have to go!” Anya declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell happened?!?!
> 
> Any feels?


End file.
